


Chemical Reactions - Part 7

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [7]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Flirty barry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Smut, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.</p><p>SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.</p><p>Part 7 Summary: It’s the morning after and the first date has to end sometime, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reactions - Part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Series A/N: In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18. 
> 
> additional notes for this part: I’m sorry it took so long to post the next part. I’ll try to be better. Smutty smut morning smut!

Wearing a garter belt and stocking while sleeping is a new and unusual experience for you.

They’re not necessarily uncomfortable but they’re garments you’re not used to feeling on your skin. You don’t even like wearing socks to bed, so having thigh-high stockings is strange. They also make you feel a little warmer than you’d prefer.

At some point in the middle of the night, you roll over one too many times slipping and sliding your legs against each other trying to get comfortable and cooled off, effectively waking you and Barry up. You grumble about what’s bothering you and don’t even open your eyes. One slight peek proves that Barry is holding onto his sleep by not opening his eyes too. Barry pulls away the comforter so that it’s only a sheet and it’s easier to get out from under if you want to hang a leg over the edge of the bed. But you don’t. Because there’s a far better place to sleep.

“Thank you,” you whisper, giving in to Barry’s grasp on your hip, urging you to roll back over. He wraps his arms around you, tangles his legs with yours, and holds you to his chest while you both fall back into a deep slumber. But not before you’re tilting your chin up to kiss Barry’s pursed lips. He rubs your back like it’s a lullaby and you’re fast asleep in no time. Totally comfortable and safe.

Barry’s solution with the comforter lasts until the early morning when the sun starts to peek through the window and warm up the room. Barry is spooning you and his left hand is placed respectfully, not once grabbing or squeezing your exposed breasts. Instead, its placement is directly below them. One of your legs is stretched out to stick out from under the sheet. But it’s not enough anymore.

As sexy as the lingerie is, sleeping in stockings is not very pleasant. You kick and stretch out your other leg, effectively putting you in an awkward position with your legs pointing out at a ninety degree angle from your hips. You’re so close to grumbling about it again to Barry. This isn’t how you’d like to get sweaty. It doesn’t help that Barry is this perfectly beautiful, slumbering space heater made of soft skin and lean muscles. He must be sweating too right?!

Once again, you’re moving about in bed wakes Barry up.

“So I guess I’ll have to remember that you’re a light sleeper who likes to kick in your sleep?” Barry mumbles kissing the spot behind your ear. His arms snake around you to pull you back in and lock you in his embrace to stop you from moving. He hooks his leg over your hip to pull your legs back in. Barry nuzzles your hair and you giggle; the mental image of a koala coming to mind.

“I’m not usually like this,” you explain in a whisper, keeping your eyes closed so you can fall back asleep. “It’s just the stockings.”

“Want me to take them off for you? Slip into something a little more comfortable?” Barry suggests with a groggy purr. Without waiting for your answer, he releases your entire body and lays you flat on your back. Barry throws back the sheet, revealing both of your bodies.

His morning wood tenting his boxers is just as evident as it felt against your backside a moment ago. Barry gets up on his hands and knees and crawls down the bed. He kneels between your legs and starts to slide his fingers along the sheer fabric.

“Take them off?” you request of him and he happily obliges. His fingers follow the fabric up your leg to the top where they’re attached to the strap to the garter belt. He unclips them with ease and then starts to slowly slide one stocking down your leg. All the while he’s dropping light, wet and cooling kissing on your on your exposed thighs. He nips the inside of your thigh too when he goes back for the second stocking.

Barry’s fingers glide over your skin as he crawls up your body. You know where this is going and you most certainly don’t try to stop him, especially when he’s removing your thong.

He hooks a finger on your garter belt; you arch your back in response. He smirks up at you and you do it again, rolling your body and stretching your arms above your head and curling your toes like a cat. You can’t help the moan that escapes your lips; Barry’s fingers dig into your thigh.

He’s looking up at you. He can’t resist the lure of your bare breasts with peaked nipples. You squeak when he snaps the garter belt, releasing it just seconds before both his hands are cupping your breasts. He slides up your body and pushes your breasts up and together. He just stares hungrily at them before finally taking one of your nipples into his mouth. His hips are almost aligned with yours. You’re both grinding together, suddenly desperate for the friction.

Barry sucks and nips at your nipple, paying equal attention to your other nipple with his fingers. When he squeezes your breasts, his grip is almost too tight and you think that the bruises will go well with the hickeys he’s about to place. He drags his lips along the slope of your breast, tilting his head up until he can kiss your racing heartbeat.

Barry’s arms slide under your body, wrapping around your back and holding you close so that there’s no room between you two. Your fingers card through his hair, encouraging his exploration.

“Mmm, I’m glad you stayed the night,” Barry murmurs, his teeth scraping your skin where he’s left a mark.

“Did I keep you up? How did you sleep?” you ask in a breathy whisper. You’re nervous about his answer, despite what he’s just said. Barry chuckles and lifts his head to look at you. One of his hands comes out from under you to brush away some of your hair. He grins.

“Amazing. I only woke up the one time.” Barry tugs on a strand of your hair, teasing you.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t use to the stockings,” you repeat yourself, pouting. Barry kisses you, nipping at your bottom lip in particular. He slides his hand down the side of your body until he can grip the outside of your thigh and encourage you to hike your leg up to wrap around his hip.

“I loved seeing them on you but you don’t have to wear them to bed ever again if you don’t want to. I’d much prefer the alternative.” You assume he’s talking about completely naked and the grin he sports upon noticing your flushed face says you’re correct.

“You mean I could wear granny panties?” you tease, just barely stifling a snort. Barry shrugs.

“Sure, if that’s your thing,” he chuckles, burying his face in the curve of your neck. He kisses his way up your throat and then along your jaw before finally you’re kissing him and holding nothing back.

Your tongues are dueling; moans are muffled well enough that you don’t know who it is that’s moaning. The tip of your tongue flicks at Barry’s upper lip and the action is reminiscent enough of something you’d do for a blow job that Barry practically growls as he tries to reclaim your mouth. But your fingers are clinging to Barry’s back and waist, desperate for leverage. You finally get some and you’re suddenly pushing yourself and rolling Barry over.

He’s happily startled to find you on top, straddling his hips. You sit up and slide your hands up your thighs, up your body, caressing your breasts and then into your hair, giving Barry bedroom eyes while biting your lip. You’ve never felt so sexy before this. Barry, reverently looking up at you like you’re a goddess, makes you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. It does wonders for your confidence.

Using only your fingertips, you rake your fingers down his chest to the hem of his boxers. Barry’s hips jolt upwards when you graze the outline of his hard cock through the thin fabric, almost unseating you. Remembering that you’re still wearing the garter belt, you remove it quickly so that you’re fully naked.

Now it’s Barry’s turn.

You get up on your knees so that there’s room for Barry to shimmy out of his boxers. His cock springs back to lay on his lower stomach, pointing the way up his body. Barry releases a shaky but relieved sigh when you wrap your fingers around his length.

“What were you dreaming about?” you ask him, slowly stroking him up and down. “What was it that had you hard before you woke up?” you ask, potentially unsure of his answer. But he does his best as you put a condom on him.

“I can’t remember…” He brushes his fingers along the curve of your right breast and then hip. He guides you to sit up on your knees, positioning yourself above him. “But I think my dream’s about to come true.”

You giggle so hard you think you’re going to snort. You can’t believe he’d just said that. But then again, Barry has proven in the last 24 hours that he can do nothing but be a smooth-talking-cheese-ball. And it’s not like you do anything to discourage him.

Because right that second, you line Barry up with your slick entrance and start to sink down onto his considerable length. Both of you close your eyes, cherishing the moment…the feeling of Barry stretching you and filling you up. You’re tight enough that it’s like last night never happened.

But you most certainly remember last night because the pleasure you felt then, and begin to feel now as you move, is already so familiar you never want to stop. Barry’s hands rest on your hips without any pressure as he lets you guide yourself, rocking back and forth, then rising up and down when needed.

“Does that feel good, baby?” he asks, sighing and letting his head fall deep into the pillows. His face is flushed, cheeks as red as a maraschino cherry.

“Mmm, fuck, Barry. I’ve never…” …felt this way, felt this kind of pleasure, the words can’t come out because you’re so caught up in it all. “Feels amazing. I’m gonna come. I wanna come,” you whimper, your hand, which had been propped on Barry’s chest, slides down your front until your fingers can slip between your lips and rub your clit.

The passion and tension within you is building already. It slows you down, and knocks you off your rhythm. That’s when Barry steps in, planting his feet on the bed and then thrusting up into you with deep, hard strokes.

His fingers dig into your hips, holding you on top of him, saving you from toppling off his lap and the bed. You keep your fingers on your clit, rubbing the slick bundle of nerves in circles until your hips are bucking of their own accord and Barry’s cock is going deeper than it has before. The way Barry snaps his hips makes his muscles contract and flex. You can feel the ridges in his abdomen as you brace yourself with a hand on his stomach.

“Omigod, Barry!” Your mouth hangs open, right on the precipice of that “Big O face.” Your breath is caught in your throat and your body tightens up like a coil ready to spring. Your back arches and you try to grab at anything that can steady you as you grind down against Barry’s thrusting hips. Barry suddenly sits up, looping his arm around your waist so that you can continue sitting in his lap.

“Come on, baby, let it go. I wanna feel. Come for me,” Barry pants. He cups your face with his free hand and kisses you. A moment later, Barry drives his hips forward, applying pressure to your hand between your bodies where your fingers are working your clit. It shocks you, the sudden onset of your orgasm. You convulse, holding onto Barry for dear life and kissing him at the same time, while your walls clench around him as he continues to pump into you.

“Mmmph, fuck,” Barry growls a moment later, and then he follows after you into euphoria, spilling himself into you, into the condom.

Barry wraps his arms around you and leans back, falling back onto the bed and taking you with him so that you’re laying on top of him. You briefly wonder if you should be climbing off of him but the two of you are engaged in slow and sensual kisses that steal your breath away right as you regain it. You’re also sticking together because of sweat and you’re not really eager to peel off the metaphorical bandaid.

“Have I mentioned already how glad I am that you stayed over?” Barry murmurs between kisses. He kisses the corner of your mouth when you smile and chuckle.

“Yes you have. And I’m glad too.”

Especially since you don’t know when the two of you can be together again.

You hate the sudden and harsh sting of reality as it sets in.

Without betraying a change in your demeanor, you ease yourself off of Barry and clamber out of the bed to go to the bathroom. When you come back after cleaning yourself, Barry has discarded the condom and is stepping back into a pair of boxers. You put on your thong and then he offers you an oversized–even for his stature–t-shirt.

“Can I make you some breakfast?” he asks you, smoothing out your hair and kissing your cheek. You nod meekly, silently taking stock of where your clothes are.

Barry leads you into the kitchen where you offer to help him once you both agree to make eggs and bacon. While he makes the eggs, he asks you to get the bacon out of the fridge.

You’re surprised by what you find on a shelf at eye level: a clear plastic to-go box with a large piece of chocolate cake…identical to the cake you shared last night.

“Um…Barry…why is there another piece of cake?” you ask, turning to look at him. “I thought you only had one piece and that was why we had to share it last night.” Barry looks like a kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“Um…because I originally bought two pieces of cake…but they were so big I figured we could just share one. And uh…” he clears his throat, keeping his eyes on the scrambled eggs in the pan, “I thought it would be more romantic to share. And I wanted everything to be perfect,” he sheepishly admits, rubbing the back of his head.

But of course, you can’t even deny it. Everything about last night and this morning had been perfect.

“Are you mad?” he asks, cautiously, peeking at you out of the corner of his eye. You set the bacon on the counter and hug Barry from behind, kissing his shoulder (the rebel is cooking without a shirt on).

“Not at all.” Barry visibly relaxes. “But what are you going to do with that second piece of cake?” Barry’s almost done with the eggs. You grab a plate to start preparing the bacon.

“I could save it until our next date?” Barry suggests hopefully. While you want to say yes right away, you hesitate and think about the school and your schedule.

“But it could go bad; you know, expire. And I don’t know when our second date will be…you know because of school…” You use the truth as the perfect excuse. Barry turns around to look you straight in the eyes.

“But you do _want_ to get together again, right?” he asks. You don’t hesitate this time, looping your arms around his neck.

“Of course I do. It was amazing…all of it.” You peck him on the lips. “We just need to figure out how this will affect our jobs…” You put the bacon in the microwave for a few minutes. Barry says exactly what you’re thinking.

“We should keep it a secret. I mean, it’s not like we’re in a relationship like Caitlin and Ronnie.” There’s a hint of a hopeful tone in his voice again…or are you imagining it?

“Right. And that’s okay for you?”

“Of course it is. Whatever we need to do. I just…I wanna keep seeing you,” Barry confesses, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and effectively handing over the spatula and the duty of making the eggs to you.

“Me too,” you say it meekly for fear that you could jinx it.

“Alright,” Barry speaks, releasing you so that he can take out the bacon and put it on your plates. “So what should we do with the cake?”

“Well I imagine it doesn’t taste good with eggs and bacon.” Barry winces and shakes his head. “So maybe you could hold onto it on the off chance that our second date is sooner rather than later…and if it’s not, then the cake is fair game and you get to stuff your face.”

“Those sound like agreeable terms. No matter what I get to eat cake,” Barry laughs and is interrupted by bread popping out of the toaster.

“I thought you might appreciate that,” you giggle. Barry smirks at you as he distributes the breakfast food onto two plates. You both sit down at the table to eat.

“Is there any chance I could persuade you to have that second date today? Maybe we could eat the cake for lunch?” Barry chuckles, keeping his eyes on his food. You’re tempted to agree but you resist.

“I should probably go home…you know, do the walk of shame?” Barry chuckles; you both know you’re not ashamed for staying the night. “And then I should shower and put on some fresh clothes. The first date has to end sometime, right?” you lament. Barry nods his understanding. He reaches across the table to hold your hand.

 

* * *

 

Leaving Barry’s place was difficult. He’d watched you get dressed and was tempted to undress you all over again. At one point, he’d pulled you onto the bed, covered your fully clothed body with his partially clothed body and then stole your breath away with a deeply passionate kiss. You’d made out for a little bit but when you heard Barry’s phone go off with an incoming text, you were reminded of your unusually quiet phone. Turned out that the battery had died and you needed a different kind of charger.

“I have to go,” you’d said, crawling out from under him.

“But when will I see you again?!” he’d asked dramatically, rolling over onto his back and looking distressed.

“How about at school on Monday?” you’d teased him while slipping into your heels. He’d chuckled and followed you to the door. He’d opened it for you and then you shared one last lingering kiss at you left.

When you get home, the first thing you do is plug your phone in. Once it’s charged enough, you turn it on to find two voicemails and seven texts, all from Caitlin.

You call her back.

“Finally! I was getting worried! Why didn’t you answer my texts?” Caitlin asks. There’s not much in this world that you can hide from your best friend.

“Because I was preoccupied and my phone died and I didn’t have a charger with me,” you answer vaguely.

“Preoccupied, huh?” You can hear the smirk in her voice. “So how was your date with the substitute teacher?”

“Well…let’s just say you were right about the lingerie…”

Caitlin audibly gasps on the other end of the line.

“Oh my god! Tell me everything! I want details!”


End file.
